<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves and Wind by Chailattelover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631189">Waves and Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover'>Chailattelover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was someone’s father. He, Jiraiya, legendary Sannin, lover of all things women, budding author, had a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves and Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jiraiya was 20 years old he met Su Namikaze in a small country south of the Land of Fire. He was taking a break there on his way from a mission that went left too quickly for his liking. Su worked the front desk of the inn he decided to stay at and the attraction was immediate.</p><p>He knew the type of men he was. A pervert, Tsunade like to call him but he just loved and appreciate women, especially their bodies.</p><p>Su was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her big blue eyes sparkled and her long blonde hair reached past her buttocks and Jiraiya was already imagining how soft it would be as he pulled on it when they fucked.</p><p>Because one way or another, they were going to fuck.</p><p>Maybe, Tsunade was right and he did have a thing for blondes.</p><p>——</p><p>He ended up staying in the town for four days. Since the day he’s arrived, he and Su hit it off. He was charming, asked her out for dinner and she accepted with a blush on her face.</p><p>She had a sister, she ended telling him as they ate later that evening. Said sister was upset she had to cover her evening shift at the Inn so Su could go on a date with a “weird looking stranger.”</p><p>Jiraiya didn’t take offense to that because he simply did not care. He was on a date with the most beautiful girl.</p><p>And so for those four days he was always seen with her. During the day, he hung out in the lobby while she worked, speaking to her when it was slow — it was always slow— and taking her out at night. Dinner and dancing (Jiraiya hated dancing), late night swimming in the ocean, or just sitting at the local park to talk. He’d never felt so comfortable with someone in his life.</p><p>On the third night he was there, he had dinner with her family. Su’s older sister, Saya, complained to her mother how Jiraiya’s always taking up her time but their ailing mother was so excited that she ended up inviting him for dinner much to Saya’s dismay.</p><p>Their mother’s name was Mina. While Saya and Su cleaned up after dinner, she told Jiraiya a bit of their lives. Her husband, Hajime Namikaze had died from the same illness she has just the year prior and all she wanted was to see her daughters married and happy before she went to join him. Jiraiya didn’t have it in his heart to tell her that what he had with Su was a fleeting thing so he just smiled and nodded.</p><p>The next day, instead of being at the hotel and bothering Su on his last day there, he found himself ankle deep in the ocean staring at the never ending vast of blue that reminded him of Su’s eyes.</p><p>He was always more emotional than most shinobi. He originally wanted Su for a quick fuck but ended up liking her, ended up meeting her mother and being hated by her sister. Only he could accomplish such a feat in four days. Now, he was wondering what if. What if he asked Su to come back to the village with him? What if they end up married and they had children? He would have a family to come back to from missions. A wife to hold him when his thoughts got too much. Children to pass on his teachings to.</p><p>When Su found him later that evening, he almost went for it. Almost asked. Instead, he kissed her. He kissed her senseless and she knew what he wanted in that moment. As if communicating through their kiss, Jiraiya knew if he asked, she would’ve said no.</p><p>So they went back to the hotel and Jiraiya fucked her like his life depended on it.</p><p>The following morning, he left without saying goodbye.</p><p>He was never good at those, anyway.</p><p>————-</p><p>When he got the news that a small village south of the Land of Fire got burned to the ground he was in Amegakure teaching Yahiko, Konan and Nagato.</p><p>His students were bright and picked up on his mood change quickly. He appreciated their efforts to make him feel better but they quickly realized it was futile and left him alone.</p><p>When they met up for training the next day, he acted as if nothing happened and his students were okay with following his lead.</p><p>——————</p><p>When he returned back to the village from Ame, his sensei, the Hokage, decided assigning him a genin was what he needed.</p><p>Like anything else, he took it in stride.</p><p>That is, until he learned the name of one of his students.</p><p>Minato Namikaze.</p><p>An orphan from a small country south of the border called Land of the Lakes.</p><p>When he met Minato, all he saw was Su.</p><p>The blonde hair, the blue eyes, <em>the last name.</em></p><p>He never even thought Minato could be his because Su could’ve fulfilled her mother’s wish and married someone sometime after he left and had a child with them.</p><p>It wasn’t until one day while having lunch with his genin team and his former team, Tsunade mentioned how Minato sort of looked like him.</p><p>
  <em>“You didn’t accidentally have a kid with someone out there, didya?”</em>
</p><p>Everybody at the table laughed but Jiraiya couldn’t breathe because when he turned to look at Minato, he did see some of his features staring back at him.</p><p>They had the same nose.</p><p>
  <em>They had the same nose.</em>
</p><p>Both of their hair was spiky. Su’s hair was silky and smooth compared to his. The years lined up too.</p><p>Jiraiya pretended to laugh it off and then made an excuse to leave.</p><p>He spent the rest of that day drowning in a bottle because <em>what the actual fuck</em></p><p>He was someone’s father. He, Jiraiya, legendary Sannin, lover of all things women, budding author, had a son.</p><p>And he couldn’t tell him.</p><p>What would his excuse be for missing out on ten years of his life?</p><p>How could he tell him that he just wanted a quick lay with his mother and it turned into this?</p><p>He couldn’t so he didn’t.</p><p>————-</p><p>As Minato grew older, he and Jiraiya grew closer. Jiraiya made sure of that. He couldn’t be in his life as his father but he made sure he was there for him as his mentor, his friend and eventually the Godfather of his child.</p><p>Grandfather really, but no one could know that so he took what he could get. He was pleased and grateful that Minato trusted him enough to give him that title.</p><p>—————-</p><p>And he failed him.</p><p>Jiraiya was not in the village when it was attacked. He was doing his “research” for his next book. He was several countries over when he received a missive from the Sandaime saying that Minato and Kushina died.</p><p>He was so devastated that he didn’t bother going back to the village until a few months later and even then he made sure to avoid the orphanage.</p><p>Besides his research and gathering information on Konoha, he avoided the village like a plague because of Naruto.</p><p>A part of him felt terrible about it but how could he face Minato’s son. His Grandson.</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>When he finally met the kid 12 years later, he regretted not meeting him sooner. He was a brat and he looked just like his father.</p><p>(Just like his grandmother)</p><p>His last name might’ve been Uzumaki but his looks screamed Namikaze.</p><p>————-</p><p>He ended up training the brat. He traveled with him and taught him everything he knew. He loved him and Jiraiya knew the feeling was mutual.</p><p>After returning Naruto to the village, he made sure to come around more often. He didn’t want to miss his grandchild’s growth but he also couldn’t let the Akatsuki get to him so he continued to go after them.</p><p>—————-</p><p>He knew he was going to die. Pein —Nagato— was a strong opponent. And Jiraiya was proud at how strong he’d become even if he was fighting for the wrong reasons.</p><p>He knew that when he left the note on Fukasaku’s back, Naruto would be able to decipher it. He believed in Naruto. Always had. Not because he was the child of prophecy but because he was family.</p><p>———-</p><p>As his body sunk to the bottom of the ocean, he felt his eyes close on it own. He wondered, maybe, if he had done things differently with Su, maybe, things wouldn’t turned out how they were now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>